Dobby Deportista
by Slash Black
Summary: Dobby el elfo domestico de harry podra jugar futbol? averiguenlo, !Reviews xfa!


Eran las 2 de la mañana Harry aun estaba donde sus tios y lo que mas   
queria era irse, para esa noche habian planeado escaparse a tomar  
algo con Ron y Hermoine, pero nada, no habian aparecido asi que   
decidió dormir, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano Dobby miraba por  
la ventana, diviso algo en el cielo pero no sabia que era lo unico  
que sabia era que se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente. -¿Sera   
un avion? o quiza ¿superman?- dijo sonriendo y continuaba mirando  
el objeto volador se le acercaba cada vez mas, el miraba muy atento  
hasta que derrepente !!!!BBBUUUUMMM!!!! algo entro destrozando la   
ventana y de paso Dobby tirado al lado del supuesto objeto.   
-Correte pedazo de plumas- dijo Dobby, Harry desperto y vio que era  
el ave de Ron, sonrió al ver a elfo domestico practicamente abrazado  
con el ave.   
  
Dobby: -¿de que se rie señor?-   
Harry: -no tenia idea que te gustaba vestirte de pajaro Dobby-  
  
En ese momento Dobby se puso de colores por la rabia y le tiro un  
hechizo a Harry convirtiendolo en gallina por 5 segundos  
  
Dobby: -jajaja mira quien es pajaro ahora-  
  
harry dejo el juego pues sabia que Dobby era capas de convertirlo   
en lo que quisiera. El ave se iba pero parece que no quiso salir  
pues choco contra el vidrio que quedaba bueno y cayo nuevamente   
arriba de Dobby quien se habia ya incorporado  
  
Dobby: -!!!Sal de aqui segatona!!!-  
  
(el ave lo miro con tremendos ojos en señal de que lo veia   
perfectamente), Doby tomo al ave y la puso de pie luego la agacho un   
poquito se puso detras, calculo y !!kkkaaapuuumm!!la saco de una   
patada por la ventana   
  
Dobby: !!GOOOOL MIERDA!! !!GOOLL!! (grito emocionado)  
Harry: por que hiciste eso dobby  
Dobby: lo siento señor me emocione, pero no se preocupe dobby en   
castigo se cortara los dedos de los pies por semejante acto.  
Harry: (algo alterado)!No dobby dejalo no mas! sabes, fue muy   
buena la patada, es mas a la otra dale con un bate y te apuesto  
que vuela mas alto (tratando de que dobby no armara un escandalo  
y se castigase)  
  
en ese momento Dobby miro a Harry sintiendose lo mejor por haberle   
pegado una patada al ave de Ron.  
  
Harry tomo la carta que habia traido el balon de Dobby y la leyo en  
voz alta: "Querido Harry, ayer no pudimos ir a buscarte y tampoco  
salimos porque a Ron lo castigaron pero hoy pasamos por ti, cuidate,  
nos vemos. Se despide HERMOINE.  
  
harry en ese momento suspiro alto pues desde el año anterior habia  
notado que Hermoine le gustaba. Bajo a almorzar rapidamente porque  
su estomago le sonaba y antes de que Dobby decida quitarle los   
"gusanos" que creia que tenia su estomago. Mientras comia los ruidos  
en la habitacion iban en aumento.  
  
Harry: ¿que diablos estara haciendo dobby? (pensaba en su mente)  
  
De pronto Dobby aparecio en la cocina con la camiseta de quiddith de  
Harry  
  
harry al verlo se rio pero poco le duro pues detras de Dobby bajo su   
ave llena de moretones.  
  
Dobby: (con cara de infarto y tragando saliva)   
!je je je!, mmmmmmmm, je je, eske, jajaja, eske, yo estaba   
practicando con tu pajaro señor  
  
Harry se puso de pie enojadisimo le iba a decir algo cuando...  
  
Dobby: Dobby se castigara señor, me cortare las piernas en señal   
de arrepentimiento por el hecho que cometi  
  
Con esto a Harry se le paso el enojo pues no queria que dobby se   
hiciera nada.  
  
Harry: NOOO!! dejalo no te vallas a hacer nada, anda a sacarte mi  
camiseta que puesta a ti pareces monje.  
Dobby: A la orden señor   
  
Dobby subio pero no sin antes darle otro patadon al ave que volo   
por la habitacion   
  
Dobby: !!!GOOLLL OTRA VEZ!!!!! !!!!GOL!!!.  
!!mejor me voy a dedicar al futbol!!! (le grito a Harry desde el  
ultimo peldaño de la escalera)  
  
Harry curo como pudo a su ave y subio con ellas en brazos, al llegar  
arriba Dobby le dijo:  
  
Dobby: Dobby esta feliz!  
Harry: Que bueno ¿por que?  
Dobby: Porque usted me trae una pelota nueva (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)  
harry: nooo, el ave no es una pelota dobby  
Dobby: !¿A no?! (con cara de interrogacion)   
Harry: No, esto es un ave mensajera (apuntando a su ave)  
Esto es una pelota (mostrandole un balon normal)  
Dobby: mmmmm me gusta mas la otra (pensando)  
¿me puedo quedar con la pelota de plumas?  
Harry: no, entiende dobby esto no es una pelota (tomandola en sus manos)  
  
Dobby desaparecio diciendo que el buscaria su propia pelota  
  
En la noche se escucharon ruidos en la ventana, Harry sabia que lo  
venian a buscar sus amigos, abrio la ventana y salio sin darse cuenta  
que Dobby salio tras el, corrieron a casa de Ron pues habia una   
tormenta espantosa como para ir a algun lado. Al dia siguiente en la  
mañana Harry se desperto y todos fueron a ver futbol ya que el   
quiddith era al dia siguiente.  
  
Ron: -Harry estas listo-  
Harry: -por su puesto que si- ¿y hermoine?  
Ron: Adivina  
Harry: aps ya entiendo (Hermoine se estaba arreglando en el baño)  
Hermoine: (bajando las escaleras) vamos cabros!  
  
Hermoine venia con una camiseta y se habia pintado la cara del color  
de su equipo favorito, Harry y Ron no se pudieron aguantar y   
se pusieron a reir y Dobby que estaba escondido aparecio derrepente  
con el mismo aspecto que Hermoine.  
  
Dobby: -Señor, disculpeme pero ¿puedo ir?- (pregunto sutilmente a Harry)  
Harry: -Claro-  
  
Partieron y cuando entraron al estadio Dobby vio una pelota y se lanzo  
al campo de juego, corrio tras la pelota hasta que se dio cuenta que  
la pelota le llegaba a la cintura, en ese momento la pelota corria  
tras el, uno de los futbolistas confundio a Dobby por su vestimenta  
como almohada que usaba y lo patiaron, fue a caer dentro de la red  
  
Dobby nunca mas quiso jugar futbol, es mas, despues prefirio hacer  
caso a lo que harry le habia dicho, !!!bummmm buuuummm capummmm!!  
se escuchaba mientras con el bate hacia volar a las aves de harry   
y Ron. ya no gritaba gol, sino que corria por las cuatro puntas de la  
casa en señal de que pasaba por las bases. 


End file.
